


The Book of Fairy Tales

by Neona_Nyx



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Clerith, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neona_Nyx/pseuds/Neona_Nyx
Summary: I just felt the need to write some Fairy Tale Au(s) for one of my favorite Final Fantasy couples. Not to mention that one can’t have enough of Fairy Tale Au(s)- for any fandom- right?The main couple will be Clerith, but I will have other romances on the side for these tales. or will have tales that will feature other couples.rated M to be safe.Ratings may also change with different tales.





	1. Chapter 1

Intro:

So far I only have ideas for a red riding hood story and a Cinderella, but will add more fairy tales or anything like that (might do some Greek mythology). Plus, I might do requests for this… or at least keep a list of what everyone wants to see. I will have the list of tales below and update them with each tale

 

 

 

**Story List-**

**1. Red Riding Hood- Clerith- rated M (just to be safe)**

**2\. Beauty and the Beast- Yuffentine- rated T (may change)**


	2. Red Riding Hood: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix

“Stay on the path!” Aerith mocked as she walked through the forest and remembered her mother’s words. Words she’s heard almost every day of her sixteen years of life. That she can’t get distracted by the wildflowers and the wild life around her. That if she goes too deep into the woods, then the wolves would get her.

Though if it were up to Mrs. Gainsborough, Aerith wouldn’t be allowed to leave the village. But Aerith was stubborn and wanted to cheek up on the woman who lived in the woods. A doctor who not only saved her countless times but the woman helped raise her. A woman who was like her a loving grandmother, someone that both Aerith and her mother loved unconditionally… in fact, her mother tried to convince the old woman to live in the Village with them.

But she refused their offer, so here Aerith was… a sixteen-year-old maiden who walked through the forest alone. The only sound came from the wind rustling through the trees and the hidden birds singing. And Aerith liked it that way, and she would rather be alone than see one of the woodsman, men who would try and distract her. Try to make her stray and lay down in the flower fields with them. Men who sounded pure and innocent, but Aerith knew better. She knew from the rumors and stories what the men wanted from her, and it was anything but pure.

So she was glad to be alone in a place that became as familiar as her childhood home. The forest was like a second home to her, and- unlike the others- Aerith felt safe here. To hear the soft wind and sent was like a mother’s comforting embrace.

And then she heard something that made her freeze. A growl? No, a whimper that was pitiful and pain filled. Aerith knew the source, and part of her wanted to run while the other was curious. Curious about why a wolf would be so close to the path, they usually stayed away because of the number of humans that venture through the forest, the people who use these paths. They were supposedly more afraid of humans than humans were of them, so unless someone strayed away (without anything to protect themselves), a wolf would tear the human apart.

And yet, here Aerith was… slowly stepping onto the rough and uneven surface. Following the whimpers.

Aerith wanted to help the poor animal, even if it was a wolf or some other creature that could turn on her. Because it wasn’t in her nature not to help, that she couldn’t stand seeing someone- or something- injured.

So she mentally prepared herself to come face to face with a giant beast… only it wasn’t huge.

“Oh, you poor pup,” she muttered as she saw the wound on the pup’s back leg and how the bleeding cut made the pup limp. At least until it looked over at her.  Aerith knew that the animal wanted to run, because of how it was starting to cower and whine louder.

“I won’t hurt you,” she said, while tearing the helm of her blue dress, “I just want to patch that leg up so it won’t hurt- or bleed- as much.”

As if the wolf understood her, it looked up at her and slowly, reluctantly, made its way towards her. 

Aerith held her hand out for the wolf to sniff, thinking that it would be like some of the hounds from the village. That it would smell her and realize that she wasn’t a threat, that she was trustworthy. That she was here to help.

Though after slow movements and a glare that screamed mistrust the pup finally stood in front of her. Trying to look tough through the pain, it was like the creature was saying, “if you try anything I’ll tear you to shreds.”

“Sorry, if this feels tight, but it will stop the bleeding,” she muttered, kneeling down, so she was the about the same height as the pup, then she proceeded to wrap its injured leg, “and it might help numb the pain.”

The pup just stared at her as she wrapped its leg, and to its credit, it didn’t flinch as she tightly wrapped the wound. But she made she it wasn’t too tight that it would cut off circulation, and she did tie the knot loss enough that the pup could untie it when the wound was healed.

“Better?” she asked.

The pup happily yipped and did something that surprised her. The brown furred pup licked her hand. And like a dog, the pup also wagged its tail as she softly petted him.

After a while, Aerith expected the wolf to move away, but it didn’t. At least until she heard a low growl. 

Aerith gasped as she saw another wolf in the trees, a large one that was staring at her with intense blue eyes and growling. And it could be a tick of light, but it seemed his fur had a golden color to it, fur that almost reminded her of blonde hair.  However, Aerith didn’t have time to ponder that odd detail because the wolf slowly stalked towards her. 

_ “Bark!”  _

Ripping her gaze from the larger wolf, she looked down at the pup as it made its way to the larger one. And the old wolf looked down at the pup and sniffed it. It knew that the little one was hurt, but when it looked back at her… Aerith thought she saw gratitude in its blue eyes as it used its mouth to lift the pup up and carry it away.


	3. Red Riding Hood part 2

Three years later

“Excuse me, miss, what can I get for this?” Aerith heard someone ask from behind the counter.  And looked over to see a young boy who was pushing some coins across the counter. Five bronze colored coins that couldn’t even buy fresh bread, Stale and old bread was all he could get. But from the hopeful look on his face as he stared at the pastries behind her, Aerith just smiled at the boy.

“Depends,” she answered, “What do you want? Something chocolatey or fruity?”

“Chocolate!” The boy said.

“Hmm… how about you give me two coins, and I’ll get you something with chocolate.”

The boy smiled, “Thank you!”

Aerith smiling over his joy, and went over to get him the sweet, “Did you need anything else?”

The boy shook his head, “I was told to get something to eat, but everyone else said I didn’t have enough money for food, well except for the old or rotten things.”

Aerith didn’t want to tell him that he didn’t have enough food for anything because he might return the pastry and run out the door. Not to mention that she could hear his stomach growl and didn’t want the child to go hungry.

“We have more than enough food,” she lied, “so we usually sell things cheaper until we start running low.”

The boy handed her the money, “Thank you, miss.”

Then he ran out, but she didn’t get the silence she expected. Instead, she heard men yelling right outside her shop.

“Thief!” she heard followed by a young boy screaming in pain. A sound that made her run under the counter and out the door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He heard the people whisper as he walked through the village, felt their gazes and saw some fingers point at him and his companions. Outsiders that they didn’t trust, especially the two men who had large swords strapped across their backs- men who looked like soldiers that were about ready to slaughter everyone in sight. As for the other two, one was a young woman carrying an armful of furs, and then there was a boy. A boy who never saw the town before, and against Cloud’s better judgment he let the boy tag along.

Everything was fine… until the boy’s stomach started to growl.

With an awkward laugh, Denzel looked up at them, “could I get something to eat from the market.”

“I told you to eat before we left,” Cloud hissed in annoyance.

“I did… but I’m hungry again.”

“I don’t have any money.”

“And until we sell these furs we won’t have any,” the auburn-haired woman said, “could you wait a while, then we can get you a snack later.”

“But Cissnei, I don’t want to wait, and I have money,” Denzel said, “everyone gave me some before we left.”

“How much?” Cloud asked.

“Enough for a sweet,” Denzel said. Though he didn’t know that Cloud could smell it for the lie he was. But before Cloud could tell the boy no, Cissnei smiled and told the boy to run and get something. Denzel was gone before he could stop him.

“Come on Cloud,” the other man said, “I’m sure he has enough for something. Otherwise, this will be a valuable lesson.” 

Cloud glared at his best friend, “he’s too young to go off alone.”

And with that he walked away, trying to catch up with the boy, who vanished in the crowd.  Damn Denzel, where did you go, Cloud thought as he looked around the market. Expecting to see him at one of the food stands that had either ripe fruit or dried meat hanging from it. But Cloud didn’t see the brown haired boy. 

The crowd was getting too big, and it was getting harder to see through the crowd as families and woman were buying food for the upcoming winter months. Gathering enough to get them through the cold nights. 

It’s why Cloud and some of his pack members were here. The game was preparing for winter themselves, so they were finding places to hide and not coming out in the open as much. Thus, the werewolf pack needed some supplies, though without a lot of money (they usually didn’t need it, being half wolf and all) they were forced to sell furs. That they had to be more careful when they went out to hunt, that they couldn’t tear deer apart, they had to turn into their human forms to cut and clean their food so they could get the furs. Meaning they had to aim for the neck while in wolf form and turn human to cut it. A process that made the wolves inpatient, but they knew it was necessary. Though they only had to do this for a few months between the end of summer to the middle of fall.  Which was okay with Cloud, he hated being around humans, and he hated how they had to go to this length to survive.

Now if the humans would stop overhunting during the fall, Cloud thought, we wouldn’t be so desperate.

But at least the humans weren’t hunting wolves, though if Denzel and Yuffie didn’t stop seeking out humans because they were curious, the humans might start going after them. It’s why he didn’t want Denzel to come, and now he was alone in the crowd- and didn’t know how to interact with humans- Cloud grew more worried about the orphaned pup.

And when he heard a boy’s scream, Cloud’s heart fell into his stomach. 

Shit! 

“Oi!”

“How rude!” 

“Ouch!”

Cloud kept hearing people say as he pushed past them and tried to follow the screaming. Though it didn’t sound like it was in pain, there was fear in the noise. But oddly enough, he could hear a woman screaming out in pain. Which was followed by yelling from angry men. And sure enough, there was a woman on the ground, protectively protecting a familiar young boy who had tears in his blue eyes.

“Denzel!” Cloud called out, making everyone turn towards him. And the leader of the men pointed a sword at him.

“Who are you?” The blonde asked, in a pompous and demanding tone. A tone rich men used when they were forced to interact with the plebs. And Cloud didn’t like how the man how the man talked to him like he was lower than the dirt on his leather boots.

“I’m his guardian,” Cloud growled meeting the man’s gaze without fear, which seemed to make the man flinch back a bit. It was almost like he wasn’t used to someone looking into his eyes without fear, or that Cloud’s extremely blue eyes were a bit unsetting to humans. 

“Well- well-” the man cleared his throat, and in a deeper and more “intimating” voice the man added, “Your ward is a thief. He stole food from this shop.”

The man pointed at the shop behind him at the same time the woman pipped up.

“No, he isn’t he paid for that,” she hissed, holding the boy tighter in case the man was going to try and beat him again “you just felt like bullying this poor boy.”

“But he didn’t pay the full price,” the man said, “he tried to steal from another stand a few minutes before entering your store. I just wanted to make sure that he wasn’t trying to pull something… and low and behold he stole that.”

“How? All the food was behind the counter,” the woman said, “so how did he steal something I gave him. Explain that Lord Shinra.”

Could there have been any more ire in her voice?

“And besides I’m not going to let my future nephew starve,” she lied, and then her green eyes shifted towards Cloud- almost making him gasp in surprise- and smiled, “I was wondering where you were love.”

Cloud didn’t know what to say to the beautiful brown-haired woman. And he tried not to react when she lifted stood and made her way towards him- making sure that Denzel walked with her and she made sure that she was between the men and him. 

When she stood in from on Cloud, she threw her arms around his neck, before whispering, “play along,” in his ear. Then she backed away and gave him the most dazzling smile he ever seen, and strangely it made his knees go weak. Even the wolf part seemed happy with the attention this woman was giving him.

Cloud smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist that was covered with a dark blue and white dress and a red cloak. 

“Denzel didn’t give you too much trouble, right?” Cloud asked, “I told him not to cause you stress.”

Before she could say anything Lord Shinra growled, making the two men beside him tense up as if they were preparing to stop the young lord if needed. As for Cloud and the green-eyed woman, they both backed away from each other and look over at the three men. Looking at the Lord who seemed about ready to kill them.

Attack me, Cloud thought, freeing one of his hands and wrapped it around the hilt of his sword. The only weapon he could count on while he was in his human form. And comparing that to the thin sword the Lord had… while Cloud had no doubt that he could break it and make sure the Lord wet his pants in fear.

“Miss Gainsborough, what is this man to you?” Lord Shinra asked trying to keep his composure.

“My fiance,” She replied, “I met him after he bought grandma Violet’s old home. He’s a hunter, whom I fell in love with.”

All the men looked at her in shock, though Cloud hid it from the other men. As for Denzel he just smiled up at Cloud, it was almost like he knew something but refused to share it.

Though if Cloud thought that was surprising enough, nothing could prepare him for what happened next. Not that he was going to complain, especially not when she reached up and kissed him. Which made the man growl and Cloud heard the other two struggle to hold him back.

And when she broke away to look up at him, she said, “Come inside. I’ll get… Denzel another treat.”

Cloud would argue or tell her that they don’t take charity, but he was in took much shook to do anything else but allow her to drag him inside.

“Good day, Lord Shinra,” she said in a hostile tone, as the group past them and entered the small bakery.

“Rufus…” Cloud heard one of the men say, “come on.”

Cloud watched as the man left, before turning back to see the woman give Denzel another pastry.

“So… I didn’t have enough,” Denzel muttered refusing to take the pastry at first.

“Well I’m not going to let a child go hungry, so take it. It’s on the house,” she said, “does… umm… he wants one too?”

“Oh, his name is Cloud,” Denel explained, “and he’s not very fond of sweets… then again he’s doesn’t like anything. Especially hu-”

“Denzel,” Cloud warned, “thank the nice lady and let's go.  We need to catch up with the others.” 

And go home, he added to himself.

“Thank you miss,” Denzel said finally taking the pastry from her.

“Just call me Aerith,” she said, “and come back anytime and I’ll make sure that there’s a snack for you.”

Denzel smiled before both he and Cloud left.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Your face is still red,” Denzel said after they returned home, “I bet you’re still thinking about Aerith.”

Cloud didn’t answer.

“This also had to be the second time she helped me,” Denzel continued, “the girl in blue that wrapped my leg a few years ago. But you already knew that, didn’t you? Because she still smells like wild lilies by the den, only human I’ve come across that smelled like nature.”

Cloud nodded while letting old memories surface. How this kind girl swallowed some of her fear to save a lone pup.  Someone he saw as a threat until he saw the torn dress, and saw the fabric on Denzel’s leg. It’s why he left the girl alone. 

And part of his was glad he didn’t hurt her, he doubted that anyone else would stick their necks out for a stranger… or feed them. 

“Are you sure you didn’t want a bite?” Denzel asked, “ it’s delicious.”

“No,” Cloud said. 

“Maybe next time?”

Yeah, for you there might not be a next time, Cloud thought, if I’m smart I’ll make sure you stay with the pack.  

After what happened, Cloud was reluctant to let the boy go anywhere near humans. In fact, he didn’t want to go near humans again… even though the wolf part wanted Aerith, and Cloud didn’t know why.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Ifalnafound her twenty-one-year-old daughter tending her flowers.  She could hear Aerith humming to herself softly, and it was a sound Ifalna hasn’t heard in a long time. After the woman’s death and Rufus Shinra’s constant threats and proposals, Aerith grew depressed, and it was like part of her died. That no matter what she couldn’t be truly happy, but at least her kindness never faded.

Because when Aerith came home with a bruise on her arm, her mother flipped.  She also demanded that Aerith told her who hit her, but her thoughts scattered when she saw how red her daughter’s face was. 

Aerith, my darling, what kind of trouble did you get into? Ifalna asked herself. As she watched Aerith pull the weeds, humming a little toon.

“Aerith?” Ifalna asked as she went outside.

Aerith perked up when she heard her mother’s voice, and turned her head away from her small garden.

“Yes, mother?” Aerith asked, “did you need something?”

“Did something happen? You came home with a bruise… but… you seem happy? Why?” And who do I need to thank for bringing that soft content smile back?

Aerith thought about it for a while before she said, “happy? I guess I am… though he might have something to do with it.”

Ifalna looked confused when she saw her daughter’s pale face turn redder, almost as red as her favorite cloak. 

Who was this man Aerith was thinking about? 

“He?” Ifalna asked.

“Well…” Aerith started before explaining what happened earlier that day, but Ifalna felt like she left out some of the details. Though judging by the look on Aerith’s face and how her green eyes twinkled as she explained her interaction with a brown haired boy and his handsome guardian, Ifalna didn’t try to get more information out of her.  That she would wait and see what happens.

 


	4. Red Riding Hood:Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the content might not be suitable for some readers!

 

_Bang!_

One moment Aerith was making her deliveries when suddenly pinned her against the wall. cringing, she looked up to see the angry expression on the tall blonde man's face. Rufus Shinra was beyond angry, and yet not all of it was directed towards her.

“You refuse my proposals, and yet you accept one from a stranger?” Rufus growled out, “I could make you a lady! You wouldn’t have to work ever again! You’re too beautiful to be some poor maid! So why…”

Holding her hands with only his left hand, he left his right-hand wonder down her her arms, down to her neck, and even lower… or at least he tried to... But both hands went to cover his aching groin, right after she drove her knee into him.

Disgusted by his actions she started to run, she needed to get out of here. Aerith knew that if he caught her, Rufus might do more than grope her. Judging by his yelling and cursing, he wanted to do some unspeakable things to the woman in pink.

She shivered, trying to run faster. But if she couldn’t outrun him she could lose Rufus. But was she small enough to move through some of the alley’s and navigate through them, so he wouldn’t know which ones she’ll come out of.

If she could make it to the woods... she knew the forest well, knew it better than some of the woodsmen and hunters. She would lose him in the dense wood.

She wasn’t scared of the wolves… she was afraid of men. So, that’s why she was running towards the woods. Almost tripping over herself from time to time. But at least the wood was right by the town. A few turns left and one turn right and she reached the edge of the treeline.

Aerith ran past some of the travelers coming down the path, but then she broke away from the people and ran into the darkness. At first, she thought she would be free, that in a few hours she either head to her “grandmother's” house or sneak back into town.

But she that hope dissipated when she was knocked to the hard and uneven ground, her head almost banged against a giant oak tree that blocked out the sun.

 _Shit!_ Aerith mentally cursed as she was pinned by Rufus again, _how did he catch up with me?_

“Now you’re mine…” he muttered, as he ripped the front of her dress, exposing her corset and was starting to pull at that.  That caused Aerith to realize what was happening, he was trying to force himself unto her,she knew that he would if he got her… and he did.

that fact alone finally caused screamed to erupt in her throat. Though she doubted anyone would hear her cries for help.  He was going to take her virginity… and no matter how hard she struggled, Aerith couldn’t break free. She couldn’t even kick him.

“Som-” she started to scream out again, but this time he put a hand over her mouth while the other continued to  awkwardly rip off her garments

_Please, someone, save me!_

_//_

Before the last of her clothing was torn from her body, a low growl rang through the trees.  Making the man above her pause and look around the area.

Trying to take the opportunity to break free, Aerith trying to wiggle from his grasp. It didn’t work instead his hold tightened.

“The animal will be gone soon,” Rufus muttered, thinking that whatever growled would leave. That they would hear soft footsteps fade in the distance.

The growl came again, but this time blue eyes pierced through the thick trees. And out from those trees came an oddly blonde colored paw. Followed by a huge and lean body.

The wolf growled again, lowering itself to the ground. It was getting ready to attack… and Rufus didn’t have a weapon on him. Which was good for her… but then the wolf might get her, and that wouldn’t be good.

In fact, Rufus shot up and backed away. Behind her, wanting to use her as a shield since she was in too much pain to get off the ground, so the hungry wolf you get her before it would get him. She was easier prey. But the beast didn’t look at her for more than a second before turning its attention back to Rufus.

But then the wolf did something that surprised her. The wolf put its body over Aerith's, almost like…

Wait, was the wolf protecting her? It appeared that way because the wolf kept growling at Rufus and… it nozzled her wet check ever so often. Like it hated to see that she was hurting, it wanted to comfort her. Trying to take away her pain. Though it paled in comparison to the attempted rape. She felt vulnerable and scared. The only thing that the man didn’t tear was her skirt, and thanks to this wild animal she was safe.

At least she thinks that she is safe, the wolf made no move to hurt her. But then she heard more growls and howls and watched as other wolves came out of the trees. Few appeared normal, but some had odd colored fur (like the one above her). Browns, blacks, another blond colored one, and two red furred wolves. It was an impressive and scary sight.

Rufus looked around in fear, before looking back at Aerith, “...w...wi..witch!”

Then like a coward, he ran, literally leaving her to the wolves.

And it caused her to faint…

//

Cloud reverted into his human form before he started down at the poor creature on the ground.

He couldn’t fathom how violent humans could be, and how they treated others. Forget wild animals… humans were so much worse. But there was something about her that was different. She was kind. A beautiful woman who had the heart to match.  

A woman who saved Denzel twice.

 _And you saved her,_ he thought, but as he praised himself he also cursed himself. If only he was faster…

Cloud growled before he turned away to find the spare clothes he usually kept in the clearing.  Though instead of putting them on his cold body- with the exception of his pants- he put them on the woman.

Cloud was careful with her, he didn’t want to cause more damage to her body.  She was in rough shape and he didn’t want to make it worse.

Part of him wanted to get her to safety, give her a place to rest, and then part of him wanted to go after that man and tear him limb from limb.

He wanted to protect her.

He wanted to hurt anyone who harmed her.

 _This is bad…_ he thought to himself, _this is really really bad._

For once the human part and the wolf part agreed on something. And that was to protect the woman in his arms.

_Double shit!_

Because as he carried her through the woods he realized something, something that set his very soul on fire.

This woman was his mate.

//

Aerith felt something soft covering her body. It was warm and inviting; she wanted to stay like this forever. But when she rolled over to curl up, she hissed out in pain.

“Careful,” someone muttered, and she felt a hand move across her face pushing her hair away. A soft touch that made her open her eyes.

The first thing she saw was a lean body cascaded in black, then her gaze trailed up to meet his bright blue eyes. The handsome stranger from the market… a man that for some reason made Aerith's heart pound. Not out of fear, it was something else an emotion she didn’t understand.

“Why…” she began, asking why he was here- in her house- but then she saw the rest of her surroundings and everything came flooding back, “Where am I?”

She must have tried to run away because the next thing she knew was that she was in Cloud’s- yeah that was his name- arms.

“Shhh…” he muttered, “calm down, you’re safe.”

Rufus… The wolves…

What happened! How did she end up here!

“Why should I calm down!” Aerith hissed, “A man decided that he was going to take me by force! I was surrounded by wolves! And now I’m in a tent with a complete stranger, having no idea how I got here!”

Then she realized something, “how do you get to me? I was surrounded by a pack of wolves, and you’re just one man!”

Though one with a huge sword, that should be impossible for a normal man to lift. But it could just be a way for him to show off his strength, who knows if he could use it, or he was compensating for something and needed the sword to boost his male ego.

Cloud raised one eyebrow at her, almost like he knew where her thoughts trailed towards, then he chuckled to himself. Which seemed to make the fire in her eyes glow even brighter as she grew more frustrated.  She was like a cute little mouse who thought that she was the biggest and baddest thing here.

Adorable really… but Cloud needed her to be calm, otherwise, she might reopen some of her wounds. Nothing too serious, but still he didn’t need her bleeding all over his bed.  

“Hey, Cloud is that…” a voice started and Aerith watched as a flap was open, she was inside a tent. Taking the opportunity before her, she made to break free of Cloud’s hold and bolted from the back tent.

Aerith’s only thought’s where to get away and find her way home, at least until someone grabbed her and pulled her back.

“Well… Well… Well what do we have here,” a voice asked slyly, and Aerith felt someone’s breath on her hair… smelling her.

“Let me go!” she growled out, trying to break free, but the arms around her tightened which caused her to gasp out in pain from the sheer force of the grip and the fact that her body was covered in bruises and this man just upset them.

“Reno! let her go!” Cloud ordered.

“Why?” Reno asked, which was immediately followed by a loud yowl, “Ow! That hurt! Really Cid?!?!”

“Cloud said to let the girl go,” a gruff voice muttered, “and besides you’re scaring the poor girl.”

Aerith was going to try running again but something slammed into her, a smaller object that almost knocked her over.

“Stay away from Aerith!” a voice growled angrily, but the voice didn’t sound as frightening. It almost sounded cute. But the familiarity of the voice made her pause.

And sure enough, when she looked down she saw the boy from the market.

“Denzel?”

 


	5. Red Riding Hood:Part 4

Aerith signed as the hot water hit her skin, it felt nice to finally bathe, and she never wanted to leave. For the first time in days, Aerith felt comfortable though part of that was due to the face that she was away from the strangers… Especially Cl-   
Don’t think about that, Aerith thought sinking deeper into the Hot Spring as she tried to hide her newly formed blush. She didn’t know how or why, but Cloud always made her heart skip a beat.  
She was trying hard not the remember that kiss, but it was hard since she was around him more. Not to mention that sleeping in the same tent as he made it so much worse because somehow she ends up cuddling up to him during the night.  
The other man might scare her or just make her uncomfortable… Aerith felt safe with Cloud. He saved her from the wolves, but she felt that he did more than that. But she couldn’t explain it.  
Was it too early for her to think about staying here with him… was she falling in love with the grumpy blonde?   
No, it couldn’t be that. She was only thanks to him. Nothing more…  
But why did he make her heart race?

Lost in her thoughts, Aerith didn’t realize that she was no longer alone until she heard a noise that could only be described as a whimper mixed with an angry growl. Aerith snapped her head back to see that wolf again.  
Aerith gasped when she saw how there was blood matted into its blonde colored fur, and that it was walking with a limp.   
The wolf was slowly making its way towards her. And she couldn’t run away, it was too cold, and she didn’t have time to put on her clothes which hung from a tree above her. At least she had time to cover herself in a red cloak, which almost looked like the one she owned. A gift from Cid and Shera so that she wouldn’t get cold during the longer and colder nights.   
Now it was her armor, her only protection...which was going to last long. The wolf could tear her apart from within seconds, so the cloth wasn’t going to do much.  
But then the wolf’s growls disappeared, the only noise was his whimpers and how he dragged one of his legs on the group.  
His blue eyes were full of pain.  
Without thinking, and remembering the hurt pup, she ran towards the wolf. Wanting to help.  
“Please…” she muttered, “I just want to help you.”  
The wolf just stared, at least until Aerith - with shaking hands- put a hand on his head causing him to close his eyes.  
And then something strange happened, causing Aerith to gasp loudly. She knew that she was touching fur, but then she felt… skin. Human skin.  
Something fell onto her lap, and the cheek she was touching fell from her hand.  
Aerith looked down to see to see familiar spiky blond hair… and a naked body covered in blood and bruises.  
“Cloud!”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Something wet his head, trying to bring him back into the world. But he was in too much pain.  
He wanted to sleep more.  
“How’s he doing?” a voice asked. Zack’s voice.  
“Better… I think,” someone answered -Aerith? Cloud felt a hand on his face brushing his hair back, “The bruises have healed, but that gash on his side has me worried. Not to mention the broken leg… and the bullet wound there.”  
That’s right… the men… the hunters.  
The vile creature that tried to hurt his mate.  
The tall, dark-haired man who looked at him with pity as the hunter was forced to shoot Cloud - in his wolf form.  
How did he get back to camp?  
“So… do all of you turn into wolves?” Aerith asked.  
Shit! Cloud thought as he heard Zack suck in a breath.  
“So that’s why we found him in such a state…” Zack muttered, “yes… well besides Shera. She’s the only other human here, but she’s mated Cid, so she stays with us. Plus she never really liked being around humans.”   
“Were-” she started only to have Zack to cut her off.  
“Look if you want to know more about us, you might want to bombard Cloud with all these questions,” Zack said, “he gets testy if we spill our secrets to outsiders.”   
Damn, right I get testy… let's give people another reason to hunt us down and kill us, Cloud thought. Not to mention that it should be him that explains everything to Aerith, well maybe he didn’t have to tell her about the fact that she was his mate -or at least both the wolf and he thought so- that would freak her out, but she needed to know.  
Especially since he transformed in front of her.  
But he needed more rest first…  
Thankfully his body fell back into the darkness and took the pain with it.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally, his blue eyes open, making Aerith sigh in relief, “that gods you’re awake.”  
With a soft smile, she pushed Cloud’s blonde hair from his sweaty face. Happy to see the fever going down as his body healed. Even the pain was gone, but Cloud was still tried. He wanted to continue to lay down with his head in her lap.  
Like a cuddly puppy, he did nuzzle her tight and attempted to get closer.  
This action made Aerith laugh and caused her to gently scratch behind his ears. And against his wishes, he did this weird tapping motion with his foot and sighed in content. If he would have been in his wolf form, Cloud had no doubt that his tail would wag too.   
“You’re just a giant puppy dog aren’t you,” Aerith cooed.  
He should be insulted, but he only laughed, before replying, “only around you I am, but please don’t tell anyone… especially a crazed lunatic named Yuffie. She’ll never let me live it down.”   
“And we wouldn’t want that now would we,” she said with a playful tone to her voice before her smile died and she asked, “So… about the wolf thing.”  
Cloud gulped… he really didn’t want to tell her anything. In fact, part of him wanted to bring up his defenses and snap at her, saying that it was none of her bussiness.  
But in a way, she already knew too much, and it wasn’t like she had nowhere to go. Even if she could, it could go one of two ways she would either be put to death as a witch or no one would believe her.  
He would rather people see her as the crazy village lady.  
Because as he scouted around the village, mostly to assess the damage on his mates- Aerith's name. And sure enough, he did. Bring proof to those who didn’t believe him. Cloud watched as people slowly turned against her in a matter of days.  
Then there was that woman. Someone who was smuggled out of the village by some hunters, even the one who shot Cloud.   
A woman that was most likely Aerith’s mother, and possibly the only one she could return to.  
So it was probably better for her to know everything.  
“I don’t know why, but I was born that way. I always knew that I could shift back and forth between a human and a wolf,” Cloud muttered, “however being a wolf is easier, so I tend to stay as one. But when we first brought you here… Well, I thought that it would scare you if we all shifted back and forth, or stayed as wolves. Even a mixture of wolves and humans might scare you… and I didn’t want you… to be afraid of m- us.”  
Aerith tilted her head, as he slowly sat up to look at her. Or at least he tried to, but like a bashful boy, he turned his gaze away from her. It was like he was afraid to say something stupid or upset her.  
“Maybe…” she began to say, “if you would have told me earlier, well maybe in chunks so I could process everything, I might have not been afraid or skittish around everyone. Or if you told me that you were the wolf who saved me…”  
She trailed off not knowing what else to say.  
“You would still be afraid of me… I wouldn’t blame you for it,” Cloud replied, “not to mention when we first met, I didn’t make the best impression.”  
But he was worried about Denzel. Denzel was like him. No family and no friend… at least until Cloud met Cid, who took him in. Gave him a family to call his own. So Cloud did his best to provide the boy with one.   
So the day Denzel disappeared they all had been on edge. The pup decided to explore and got hurt.   
But thanks to the woman before him, Denzel was not only found, but his wounded leg was patched up.  
“You growled and looked very angry,” Aerith said, “so what changed your mind about me?”  
Cloud raised his eyebrow,” changed my mind about what?”  
“From being hostile towards me to… well, a cuddly puppy,” Aerith answered, though the last part sounded more like a joke.  
Because you’re my mate… He thought, but his answer was, “you saved Denzel twice, and we were all thankful for that.”  
“Oh,” she muttered, sounding like she wanted a different answer. She already knew that part, but from what the others told her as Cloud heal only showed that he was hiding the real reason. That it was only a half-truth.  
“Umm… Cloud? Am I allowed to ask a more… personal question?” Aerith asked while she looked down at her hands.  
“Sure…” he said.  
“How do you know if someone is your mate.”  
Who told you!! Cloud thought.  
“It’s kind of hard to explain,” Cloud muttered after a few minutes of silence as he tried to find his voice and the right words to say, “it’s different for everyone. Sometimes its this pull, or your soul wanting to get closer to someone. Sometimes it’s the wolf telling you. Sometimes being near your mate can set it off. Sometimes you don’t feel anything until they touch you.”  
Or kiss you.  
Cloud may have noticed Aerith scooting closer to him, he may not have. He really wasn’t looking at her, but he could hear her clothes rustle as she moved around. Part of him thought that she was just shifting her body. Another part hoped she was scooting closer.  
“With Zack, he said that it was a look that set him off. Cissnei knew the whole time and thought that Zack was either being an idiot or stubborn when it came to his feelings for her,” Cloud said, “Cid was drawn towards Shera, but he didn’t really know until she tripped and knocked him over.”  
More rustling and a voice, “and you?”  
“What about me?”  
“How do you know?”  
Her warm breath hit his check, and his body felt like it was on fire. The wolf part of him wanted to be closer.   
Before he realized what he was doing his forehead touched hers.   
“How do I know what?”  
Aerith giggled before it faded and in a soft whisper she asked, “how do you know I’m your mate.”  
Cloud sighed, “when you kissed me… both my human soul and the wolf in me called you mine. Needless to say, I have this need to protect you and that I- I wanted you more than anything. But I didn’t want to scare you away.”  
“I don’t know… I’m braver than you think.”  
Hands touched his checks while his arms wrapped around her hips.  
Closer… Closer…  
But then someone burst into the tent.  
“Cloud! You’re awake!” Denzel said making the two break apart. Both of them has bright red checks that they were trying to hide from the excited boy, but there was also another emotion in his eyes. It was Fear.  
“Denzel, what’s wrong?”  
“There’s this huge and scary man in red here… he wants to talk to you…”  
Cloud’s eyes widened as he tried to get up, but a sharp pain shot through his body. It wasn’t used to moving. Not to mention that he realized that he wasn’t wearing a shirt… and the only thing on his waist was a blanket.  
Great…   
“Tell him I’ll be out soon,” Cloud told the boy as he tried to find clothes.  
“Okay!” Denzel said before running out the tent.  
“Let me help,” Aerith said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the final part of the red riding hood storyline


	6. Red Ridding Hood: Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last part of the Red Riding Hood Tale.
> 
> There is a sex scene! though possible a really crappy one. You have been warned

“So,” a dark-haired man said as he spied Aerith beside Cloud, “that’s the girl whose caused an uproar.”  
After those words left his lips, Cloud growled and pulled Aerith close to him. It was like Cloud was afraid that the man would take her away from him. Though Aerith couldn’t blame him for that, in fact, she didn’t trust this man. How could she? The man in red was a hermit, and no one knew anything about him. Vincent Valentine was an enigma.  
And Aerith didn’t want to be near that man, his appearance actually scared her.  
“So? What of it? Going to tell your buddy Rufus about her? Or take her?” Cloud growled, crushing her tighter against him. No one was going to touch his mate, not when he still had breath in him.  
Not that Aerith minded his actions, she felt safer that way.  
“Relax,” Vincent said, “I’m not here for her. I come to warn you all about what’s coming,” he looked right into Cloud’s eyes and continued, “Rufus has summoned the militia… he’s going to set the forest on fire in a few days. If you care about your lives, then leave!”  
Whispers erupted around camp, as the others debated whether or not to believe the stranger.  
“Look, I know you don’t want to believe me,” Vincent said, scanning the crowd, “but he’s planning on destroying everyone here. Most of the villagers are leaving town along with the hunters and woodsmen.”  
Then his eyes stopped on Aerith and Cloud, “Rufus tried to go after her mother, but we got her to safety. Another village that has a fast forest outside of it. The girl isn’t a part of your pack, but if she’s going to stay with you the least you could do for her is move her closer to her family.”  
Aerith looked up at Cloud, before turning back to Vincent, “why would he go after my mother?”  
Vincent sighed, “whatever you did to him really got Rufus really made him angry. He told everyone that you were a witch, and a bunch of mindless jackasses actually believed him. Those of us who didn’t make sure that your mother got to safety. We didn’t want him to hurt her.”  
Cloud opened his mouth to say something, but Vincent cut him off, “Look I know you don’t trust me, especially after shooting you - I had no choice! But you need to listen to me! You need to get out of here!”  
Cloud was going to try to say something again, but this time Aerith stopped him, “you could send someone to scout, but just to play it safe maybe we - I mean everyone - should pack up camp.”  
Regardless of what Cid told her, about being Cloud’s mate a few days ago… she didn’t know if they accepted her or if they were forced to. She in this short amount of time she’s learned to love it here, she wanted to stay with everyone.  
Cloud kissed her forehead before he broke away from her and started to bark out orders. Telling everyone to pack up camp, and he called out a few names. People he told to go to the village and see what’s going on.  
And everyone went to work  
*************************************************************************************************************  
“Do you need any help?” she kept asking the females, but the answer was still the same. Some snapped at her with a loud no, no doubt blaming her for their current predicament. Other’s were nicer. At least until she reached the only other human here- Shera.  
“Can I help?” Aerith asked.  
Shera looked up with her with a smile before answering, “I’m good. But if you want to be useful, try claiming Cloud down. A lot of users are sick of his constant barking. Get him out of here, well still be here for a few hours so you two can go anywhere in the forest… and do anything your heart desires.”  
Something about her tone made the young woman blush.  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“Lossing him up a little, trust me you can easily do that, I’ve seen how he keeps looking at you. The longing, the lovesick puppy dog look in his eyes. Cloud doesn’t know if he should act upon his instincts, he doesn’t want to scare you. My Cid was the same way until he met me. I had to make the first move otherwise the stubborn wolf would have never admitted his feelings for me.”  
“And how do I loosen him up?” Aerith asked, even though she felt like she already knew the answer.  
“Try seducing him,” another voice piped up, Cissenei’s voice.  
“And how do I do that!” Aerith said with a mixture of horror and curiosity in her voice.  
Both women smiled, which made Aerith feel a little bit scared.  
What did I get myself into?  
*************************************************************************************************************  
A hand landed on his arm, causes Cloud to whip around to yell at the person until his gaze met one of emerald.  
“Umm…” she tried to say something, but she looked embarrassed to get anything out.  
“Is something wrong?”  
“Could we… I mean could you take me somewhere?” Aerith managed to ask, “if we have to leave I would like to see my late grandmother’s house again.”  
Cloud sighed, torn between staying here and making sure everything was done or to take her to her grandmother’s old house. He looked around to see what needed to be done, but then he met some of the females giving him death glares. Silently telling him to go.  
The Alpha in him wanted to glare right back… but at the same time, it wanted to follow Aerith.  
“Please,” she said looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes, “just for a few hours.”  
“Okay… I’ll take you.”  
After saying that Cloud swore he heard giggles and whistles. But when he looked at his pack, they pretended like there was nothing wrong, though some either had mischievous glints in their eyes or smirks gracing their face as they tried to avoid eye contact with him.  
But he couldn’t do anything to them. Because Aerith was already pulling him away from everyone.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
In no time at all the couple finally stopped at an old house, one that was quiet and dead. Though the house itself was in good shape everything around it wasn’t. Dead flowers littered the surrounding area, causing sadness to appear of Aerith’s face.  
“Even after her death, I still came here to think,” Aerith explained as she let go of Cloud’s arm before heading up the steps, but she paused on the top step and turned back towards him, “I tried to keep everything alive, but it was no use. Unless I moved out here full time, there was no way to keep them alive out here… but for some reason, they grow inside just fine.”  
Then she opened the door and beckoned him inside. Once he too entered the home, Cloud looked around. It was an empty as he thought it was. There were only a fireplace and a small cot left in the house. But that wasn’t what caught his attention. It was a bed of yellow lilies that sat in the center of the living room. Only a few feet from the cot. The only place where the sun streamed down.  
Cloud felt her hand grab him, and he allowed her to lead her towards the flowers.  
“Careful, tread lightly,” she muttered leading him over the patches where the flowers didn’t grow. Patches of dirt that had some grass growing out of it.  
Aerith smelled similar to the flower, Cloud noted, but something about her sent was a little different now. It was almost like she was in heat… but wasn’t true… right.  
Lost is thoughts he didn’t notice her hand moving until the one holding his hand was on his chest. Both her hands were on him, pulling at his shirt to bring him closer. Before he could ask what she was doing, she reached up and kissing him.  
A simple kiss that made him growl and grab her hips in an attempt to either keep her in the same stop or closer. Hoesntly he didn’t know.  
It all happened so fast, and then. It stopped, causing Aerith to whimper from the loss of contact.  
Cloud was about to ask her what that was for, but then he saw her hands start undoing the top of her dress.  
“What are you doing?” he asked stopping her before the sleeves completely fell off her shoulders. Before she could expose herself to him.  
“I thought… well…” she stuttered trying so hard to find the right words to say, wrapping her arms around herself, “I’m sorry…”  
He put a hand on her cheek, causing her to look up at him, then he muttered, “don’t be sorry. You aren’t doing anything wrong. I just want to know why you started to undress.”  
“Well… the girls said that maybe… well, that I could help loosen you up,” Aerith whispered, “they told me that I should try… try.. Seducing you…”  
Someone was going to pay for this, Cloud thought and was about to storm out of the house, but then he heard Aerith’s voice.  
“But… I’m curious about something.”  
“Curious about what?” Cloud asked.  
“What would have happened in the tent if we weren’t interrupted,” she said, and to Cloud’s shock lowered her and removed her arms from the sleeves. Letting it all hang around her hip, but it was barely staying there… then there was the corset… that hardly covered her chest at all.  
Cloud glupped as all the blood in his body rushed to a certain part of his anatomy. His mouth watered as he saw the state she was in. Her emerald eyes shined bright with something he couldn’t name as she pulled him down for another kiss. But this time she opened her mouth for him, and he gladly took her invitation to explore her mouth.  
At least until she pulled back for air but that didn’t stop him from moving his head down to kiss other places on his body. Kissing from her cheek and down her neck. But when he reached the top of her breast, she stopped him.  
He was about to ask if she wanted him to stop but she smiled as she gave him a quick peck on his lips before she started to tug his shirt up. It took him a moment to realize what she was doing.  
Cloud chuckled as he lifted his shirt over his head, before moving his hands to undo the laces of her corset.  
She didn’t stop him, even after he threw her corset over his shoulder.  
He growled when he realized he had another layer to get rid of.  
Aerith laughed at his frustration before she slipped out of her dress completely, leaving her in just her slip. The source of his frustration and the last thing that protected her body from his gaze.  
Though for some reason she didn’t mind, she didn’t mind his touches.  
In fact, she allowed him to lead her to the floor. She protests when she felt him above her kissing her.  
Maybe turning her mind into mush with his kisses helped.  
Aerith had no control over her own body as one of her legs wrapped around his waist, trying to bring him closer. And before she realized what she was doing, her hands trailed down his chest and started to undo his pants.  
And then… he stopped.  
Cloud panted as he looked down her flushed face, a face that also looked slightly hurt by his actions.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked.  
“Do you really want to do this?” he asked.  
She didn’t answer. Instead, she just took off the rest of her clothes. Aerith smiled up at him, but when he just stared down at her, she finally said, “I- I want you to touch me.”  
His blue eyes stared into hers for a moment before he leaned back. Aerith almost whimpered from the loss of content, but then his hands started to touch her.  
It wasn’t enough.  
“Cloud,” Aerith moaned, “please…”  
Cloud smirked down at her, “please what?”  
She actually growled at him, before trailing her hands down his chest and for the second time started to undo his pants. And he stopped her yet again, but this time he didn’t pull away. Instead, he kissed all the way down her body.  
Stopping to suck on her breasts for a few minutes, turning her into a moaning mess, before he continued down.  
Aerith was about to ask what he was doing, but then his tongue touched her most intimate part of her.  
Teasing her.  
“Cloud!” she whined.  
Cloud chuckled which sent more shivers up her spine and also caused her back to arch her back.  
And then she started to feel really strange and began to lose control of her body.  
“Cloud...what’s… happening… to… m!!!!”everything turned white as she screamed, but it wasn’t in pain. In fact, she felt good.  
“You okay?” Cloud asked after kissing her check.  
“I think so…” she replied after catching her breath, “what did you do to me?”  
Cloud chuckled, “I was just trying to make you feel good… have I satisfy you, my lady.”  
She was about to answer, but she felt skin against her bare leg. And sure enough when she looked down his trousers were nowhere to be seen. Leaving him as naked as the day he was born.  
“When did do that?” she asked as she stared at the thing that was hard and ready for her.  
Cloud smiled down at her, but then it melted into a serious expression before he asked, “you still sure you want to do this? With me?”  
Aerith looked up at him before she whispered, “I would rather it be you…”  
Cloud leaned his head down and captured her lips. At first, it was loving and quick peaks, but then his tongue started to stroke hers.  
Cloud grabbed one of her legs to wrap around his hips.  
He stopped kissing her and once more he was going to ask if she was sure. She was still a virgin after all, and he didn’t want to cause her pain. He also didn’t want her to regret this later.  
“If you ask me if I’m sure one more time I swear I’m-” he cut her off with another hot kiss.  
“This might hurt…” he muttered in between kisses before plunging into the wet heat that was calling his name. Though sadly it made her scream out in pain against his lips as Aerith felt a mixture of pleasure and pain.  
Cloud paused above her.  
“I’m sorry,” he repeated as he held her close. Waiting for her pain to subside. He even nuzzled her neck apologetically.  
Aerith giggled as his actions, it was cute and enduring. And it made her forget about the pain. She even wiggled her hips to make sure the pain was gone, and if his distraction worked.  
Cloud groaned as he felt her move, and his hips moved on their own to meet hers. Causing loud moans to escape both their mouths.  
They did it again… and again.  
Cloud couldn’t stop his thrusts, not that she minded. Then again she really had no control herself at his point, especially after she wrapped herself around his body trying her best to feel more of him.  
“Cloud!” she moaned, her body was started to feel weird again… she needs…  
“Cloud!” she moaned, the volume in her voice increasing with each of his thrusts  
Cloud she was close, and he was too.  
“Aerith,” he muttered as he shut her moans up with kisses. Gods he couldn’t get enough of this woman especially her scent which now mixed with the flowers under her. And it took all of his willpower not to release inside her at this very moment.  
Luckily she decided to dig her nails into his back, and the momentary pain helped hold back his orgasm.  
At least until she broke away from him to scream out his name as her sex tightened around his. He could feel her shake as he triggered her organism.  
And after a few more moments he couldn’t hold back anymore. And Cloud released inside her.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
Aerith tried so hard to keep her eyes open, but from the way he wore her out and the fact that he was softly stroking her hair, all she wanted to was sleep in his arms. She didn’t even care that they were on the hard ground.  
She was happy.  
“We should start heading back before they leave us behind…” Cloud muttered, even though he didn’t want to move, “or someone comes looking for us.”  
“Five more minutes…” Aerith mumbled as she closed her eyes. Though they were only open for a few seconds before Cloud shot up suddenly, causing her head to almost hit the ground but luckily he caught her.  
“What’s wrong?” Aerith asked.  
“I smell gunpowder,” Cloud growled angrily.  
“Could it be a hunter passing by?”  
At first, he thought it was that… until he smelled something burning. And then hear howls in the distance.  
“It’s not,” Cloud replied, “I can smell the smoke. We need to get out here!”  
Suddenly scared Aerith tried to quickly get redressed only to have Cloud stop her, “just put on the dress. And get on my back.”  
Then he threw open the door, and in a flash, he was no longer standing there… well, not as a human. In his wolf form, Cloud growled as he started out the door.  
Glupping Aerith climbed onto his back the best she could and tightening her fists in his fur as she felt him rush forward. Trying his best to quickly get out of the fast-spreading fire. He needed to get them both out of here.  
Or that was the idea until a man stepped out of the trees and pointed a gun at him. Well, not at him… at Aerith. Which pissed Cloud off to no end because at that moment he wanted to rip Rufus Shinra’s Throat out.  
“Why are you doing this?” Aerith asked as she glared at the man before them, “is this all because you can’t take a rejection!”  
“I could have given you everything you’re-”  
“No! You couldn’t have!” Aerith stopped him, hoping to delay him long enough for help to arrive. Though she wasn’t like Cloud she couldn’t tell if the howls were going to get further away or closer, “face it, Rufus, even if you had me, you would have just moved on to another a pretty face and forget about me. That no matter how much you claimed you don’t love me… you could never understand me.”  
Gods, she hoped that help would come because Rufus looked about ready to kill them both.  
Aerith swore her hope died when she heard the gunshot. In fact, she expected it to through her or Cloud. It didn’t… because the bullet was not meant for them. It was meant for Rufus.  
“Don’t just stand there hurry up and get out of here!” she heard the voice of Vincent Valentine hiss out as wolves ran past them, those that were apart of Cloud’s pack before she saw Vincent out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see the man in red on a black horse as he continued to stare at Rufus… or at least his body, then he added, “sorry, they decided to set everything on fire earlier than expected.  
Both Cloud and Aerith glared at him, as Cloud followed Vincent…  
*************************************************************************************************************  
Two years later…  
Aerith looked down at the little black-haired girl sleeping in her arms, as the girl’s mother did the laundry.  
A girl that was “proof that her [Aerith’s] own child wasn’t going to be born as a wolf” according to Cissnei.  
“Don’t be nervous,” Cissnei said as started to fold the clothes, “yes it hurts like hell (and you get the point where you want to strangle the one who did that to you), but it’s worth once you get to hold your child for the first time.”  
That didn’t help her fears at all, in fact, they got worse with each month that passed.  
But as she looked at Cissnei’s and Zack’s daughter she did feel some of that fear disappear. Maybe Cissnei was right that once her child was born, it will be all worth it. However, Aerith doubted that she would want to severely maim Cloud when she went into labor as Cissnei did.  
How do you know that? Your mind could change in the next three months, it could change during childbirth.  
Aerith shook that thought away. She didn’t want to think about that right now, she’ll start thinking about her pregnancy when the last month arrives.  
“Hey!” Cissnei called out in indignation as a black wolf suddenly laid his head down in her lap, “oh there you are… I was wondering where my giant goofball was.”  
And at the same moment, little Lizzie decided to wake up, but she didn’t cry inside she turned her head and giggled as she reached out for her father.  
With a smile, Aerith handed the little girl to her mother.  
Not wanting to intrude on the happy family, Aerith got up - though it was a struggle with her distended belly - and started to head back to the tent she shared with Cloud. Who appeared to be sleeping, but Aerith knew better. Especially since she could see the smirk on his face as she entered.  
Though he refused to open his eyes even as she laid down beside him, yet another challenge for her.  
“You know… it’s hard to relax when our little pup keeps moving around.”  
Yes, Aerith called her unborn baby a pup… but knowing what her husband/mate was it made sense. Plus she didn't want to call it, well it. And they didn’t know the gender yet, so she didn’t want to assume.  
Finally opening his eyes, Cloud drew her in close, before he put a hand on her stomach. Feeling their child kick at his hand  
“Wild little thing we have here,” he muttered as he kissed her forehead.  
“That we do…” Aerith whispered back as their lips met.


	7. Beauty and the Beast: Prolouge

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a cruel and heartless king. A handsome man who had everything his heart desired; wealth, women, and power.  
*********************************************************************************************************  
The ballroom was filled with beautiful women cascaded in the latest fashions. Most of them fought to get the attention of the king who scanned the crowded with hunger in his eyes but made no move off his throne.  
He was content to stay where he was. On his throne and looking down at the masses.  
But then the lights went out, and the door of the balcony opened. An old woman stormed into the ballroom with four silvered haired men in tow. All had smiles on their faces as they looked around the ballroom. Making everyone back away in fear.  
The woman approached the throne, and in a raspy voice she asked, “so did you have time to go over my proposition.”  
“Yes,” the king replied, his eyes fixed on the frightening woman making her way towards him. The king knew better than not to take Jenova seriously. She was a dangerous woman.  
“And?” she asked once she was close enough to touch him, but he refused to look at her, at least until she forced him to look at her.  
“My answer will always be no,” the king growled pushing her away, Which caused her to glare up and she and her sons moved towards the crowd — a greenish light surrounding them all.  
“So be it,” Jenova growled before the green light expanded.  
The room erupted into chaos, with many escaping the light. But the few that weren’t so lucky watched as the world around them changed.  
The last thing he saw was the fear in his servants’ eyes as the light came closer. His two closest “friends” looking at him with sadness as they disappeared… He saw a blonde haired man embracing a young woman hoping to shield her from the light, but they too were swallowed by it.  
And finally, it was his turn… and he calmly sat and let his whole world change.  
*************************************************************************************************************  
The king closed off his land from the rest of the world.  
He did it to prevent Jenova from entering it again…  
He did it to protect both himself and his remaining servants.  
He did it so no one could see his hideous appearance.


	8. Beauty and the Beast Part 1

“Hey! Stop that thief!” people yelled out as they tried their best to catch the young woman with short back hair as she ran through the streets with lots of priceless items in her arms. Jewelry and gold that were heirlooms of a young lord visiting the villege. A man, the young woman, saw as an easy target. And at first, he was… now if his person lapdogs didn’t see her escape out that window, she wouldn’t be in this situation.

At least Yuffie Kisaragi was fast, a lot faster than the men pursuing her. Though it helped that her life depended on it. But then again it depended on her getting out of this godforsaken town- and out of that house.

“Yuffie?” she heard a voice call out as she ran past her childhood home, but she was already too far ahead to look back at her father… she refused to yell goodbye.  She refused to acknowledge the people in the house as they tried to stop her, she was finally getting out of that place, out of this town, and towards a new life.

She just needs to get away from the men hell-bent on her demise.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind shifted as another roar rang through the grounds of the castle, the master was in pain again. His body was fighting itself as he tried to retain some of his humanity through the monster he was forced to become.

The master was running out of time… then again for everyone who remained, those who were left behind, time was running out for them too.

Every day they were becoming less human too, they became stiffer and started to remember less and less of their human lives. 

All had no more hope left.


End file.
